And he Cried
by Tenshi no Haru-Kaze
Summary: HPCD. And Harry Potter cried. He cried for the loss of Cedric Diggery, a man who would never again be alive. He cried because he could. PreOoTF


Here's my second Harry Potter fanfic I've written, I hope you all like it.

Inspiration…came from my friend BluePhoenixAzure. After seeing the movie, she was saying how Cedric/Harry was such a good pairing…AND WOULD NOT STOP RANTING ABOUT HOW HE DIED! Well…it's obvious she hasn't read the fourth book yet, she owns ALL the books and yet only read the first three…

I was thinking about IF Harry did like Cedric, how would he feel? And then there's that crying scene that they put in the end of the movie…more fuel for my fire! I'm not sure if they had him crying in the book, did they? I don't remember it…

----------

Kimi ga ima boku wo sasaete, boku ga ima kimi wo sasaeru

Dakara mayoi nagara mo tomo ni ikiteikouyo mirai e to

You support me now, and I support you now

So let's wander and live towards the future together

-Hikaru no Go- Get Over -Dream-

--------------

And he Cried

---------

Harry Potter Cried.

Before when Voldemort ordered "kill the spare", Harry had been numb. Of course he knew what those three little words meant. The Dark Lord uttered the killing curse, and he didn't have any feeling but shock. During the duel, there hadn't been much time for anything. Only dodging curses and trying to stay alive.

Now, as the rain poured down around him, he could finally cry. Now there was time for reality to settle in, when things finally settled down. When everything from the back of his mind finally came crashing down, and a heavy wave of nausea overcomes his system.

Now, there was even more insentive to defeat Voldemort. His mother's death, and his father's. The loss of Cedric, the uneeded suffering that Sirius Black went through. This all fueled the fire in his will, gave him a push to do whatever it takes to defeat the Dark Lord sooner. Before more lives are taken.

The loud noise of the rain poyring down, the cheering of the crowd as he won the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore and McGonagall prying him away from the body. Cedric's father yelling in despair that that was _his_ son, his son that was dead. Everything seemed to be a blur to Harry.

He could not distinguish one voice from another; they all seemed to blend in together. As Ron tried to shake him out of his daze, all Harry felt was the heavy ache in his chest. As Hermione tried to talk and comfort him, all he knew was the salty tears leaking out and intermingling with the rain splattered on his cheeks.

Did it matter what others thought of him right now? To see the Golden Boy weak, he didn't care.

Never again would Cedric be alive, everyone knows that dead cannot return to the living. The Diggery's would never again be able to hold their son, their old child. Never again would this cold body walk down the corridors, smiling and waving at classmates. The stark white face could not smile anymore. His eyes won't light up anymore when he was happy.

Most of all, the warm, comforting body would no longer be there to hold Harry Potter. It just lay there, a cold empty shell. No comforting arm to gently wrap around his shoulders. No perfectly soft lips that fit exactly into his. No one to run to when he felt alone and insecure, when the weight of a hero was too much weight to bear. No handsome face to smile gently and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

Nothing would be the same anymore.

So Harry Cried.

He cried for the loss of a wonderful person, the loss of the Diggery's son. For the loss of a comrade in the war. For the loss of a fellow wizard, a student, a peer. For the loss of a friend. For the loss of something good in a world filled with so much evil.

Harry Potter cried for the loss of his lover.

----------------

Human or Youkai (demon) inside, it makes no difference.  
We live by our own rules, not by what others of our race say we should do.  
_-Son Goku  
Gensomaden Saiyuki_

----------------

YAY! I'm done! Tell me what you think people, honestly. This was a really easy fic to write…I was kinda…..depressed that day. Right now though…I'm happy, don't ask me why...some days are just like that. .

Also because BluePhoenixAzure has now got her own story up, it's called Psychic War. Go check it out guys! It can be found on Fiction Press, definitely worth the time. The characters of this story is based on our friends, each friend made their own character (personality, looks, weapons, etc) and she put them all together in her plotline! Once I come into the story (don't ask me when that is, she's not giving any hints) I'll be called Tenshi. read it people!


End file.
